Especially For You
by blacksky92
Summary: In his quest to find the dragon balls on Planet Namek, Vegeta finds himself at the mercy of the maniacal tyrant Frieza. His every whim designed to destroy the Saiyan from the inside out. The intimate violence carried out against Vegeta's body is only amplified by the audience he inherits. Who will save Vegeta from a most humiliating death? Goku x Vegeta, Yaoi, abuse


"What's wrong Vegeta? Can't you handle it?" Frieza's shrill voice rung like a siren through out his already agitated body. How could he have foolishly allowed himself to be captured by his most despised enemy? The Saiyan gritted his teeth as Frieza tightened his tail around his neck. The act only infuriated the Saiyan further as he attempted to gather his scattered thoughts. He doubted he would be able to fight his way out of this bind, though he was far from giving up. Vegeta's heart pounded furiously in his chest as his lungs desperately craved the oxygen they had spent years taking for granted.

No.

He wouldn't allow this monster to destroy him, he had allowed that for far too many years already. The helpless Saiyan raised his hands before clutching at the slime coated tightness that was cutting off his oxygen supply, threatening his very existence.

His body ached from the relentless punches that had been inflicted directly into his back, he was surprised he could still feel his feet as they dangled precariously above the disheveled dirt beneath them.

"What was that about you being a super Saiyan?" Frieza smirked, dancing the tip of his tail in a taunting fashion over Vegeta's face. The essence of rage shot across the Saiyan's eyes as his futile struggle struck him like a ton of bricks. He craved nothing more than to yank the tail right off of his sworn enemy.

"It seems all your new friends are too paralyzed by fear to help you." Frieza chuckled, his eyes making a point of darting across the desolate battlefield to the three cowering forms behind him. Vegeta gritted his teeth, he wouldn't expect Kakarot's friends to dive to his aid. Though, he wouldn't dare admit it, but in this instant he wished one would, perhaps Kakarot's son would have the audacity to carry out such a feat.

"That's too bad now, isn't it?" Frieza smirked as he trailed the tip of his tail along the helpless man's face before starting down his neck. The monster refused to stop as he collected lingering beads of sweat from the Saiyan's damp skin.

"Aren't you going to beg for me to stop, like the good Saiyan dog that you are Vegeta?" The poisonous words fell from Frieza's lips with an all too comfortable ease.

Vegeta sunk his fingernails into the thick skin that encompassed Frieza's tail, no longer caring how desperate he appeared in front of his most hated enemy. He kicked his legs around fruitlessly as they dangled mere inches from the dirt beneath his boots. His lungs craved oxygen more in that moment than they had his whole life as he tried to yank the tail from his suffocating throat.

"I thought you would know by now, that I, Frieza, always get what I want." Frieza's voice had turned low, as though the malice within it wasn't apparent enough already. Vegeta didn't dare turn around, not that he would be physically able to even if he tried. He could feel feel Frieza's keen and penetrating glare as it drilled into the back of his head. If it wasn't for that vile monster he wouldn't still be here on this god forsaken green planet, none of them would be.

"And here I was thinking you could be of some entertainment to me." Frieza chuckled, drawing the small Saiyan higher into the air before tightening his grip further still.

Vegeta froze as the reality of his situation dawned on him. He grimaced as his body refused to obey his commands. Darkness consumed his vision Untameable nausea rose from the pit of his stomach as Frieza made a show of yanking his armour off of his body in one foul swipe. The Saiyan felt his body begin to shake despite his vein attempts at commanding it not to. He knew Frieza would be able to feel every tremor as it tore through his body like a violent earthquake, each one a manifestation of the fear dwelling within his heart.

"What's wrong Vegeta? You seem scared? I thought you'd be used to this by now." Frieza taunted, alluding to dangerous memories the Saiyan would much rather forget.

"But then, you were never very good at it now, were you?" Frieza teased as he began to pry the skin tight suit from the man's small, vulnerable body. Vegeta shook further still, only this time its origins were the result of rage as it welled up inside of his heart. He knew it wouldn't be long before his anger would consume him and everything around him, yet there was still something holding him back, besides the insufferable tail that mercilessly choked his throat. He knew what Frieza was about to do, he had experienced it too many times before to suspect now would be any different. Despite this, he had never felt so violated as Frieza tore down his trousers, the inklings of shame crucified his heart. It was an all too familiar emotion as he felt the choke hold around his neck begin to loosen. He didn't dare look behind him at the audience he had inherited. He narrowed his eyes, this humiliating series of events only serving to attempt to decimate what remained of his ego.

A cool breeze danced across his bare flesh, the sensation engulfing him as Frieza peeled back the last of his outfit, leaving it to dangle around his ankles before finally yanking it off. Vegeta closed his eyes, holding back tears of humiliation and anger as they threatened to fall. He was now completely naked before the one person he hated above all else. The air around him was silent, only the breeze as it whisked through the branches in the trees could be heard. He had no doubt that all eyes were on him as he dared to pry his own eyes open once more.

The Saiyan ground his teeth against each other as he felt Frieza's eyes run over his exposed flesh. The hunger in his eyes more twisted than any he had previously witnessed. He didn't wish to look at the beast behind him, yet he had felt strangely compelled to attempt it.

"Dear dear, Vegeta. What am I going to do with you? Your father would be so proud of you." Frieza made no attempt to hide the delight pouring through his smile as his sarcasm dripped dangerously from his lips. The monster appeared to be contemplating his next course of action.

Vegeta flinched as the man's finger veered dangerously close to his exposed backside.

"You always did have perfect cheeks, which is lucky really, considering it's the only thing you have in your favour." Frieza taunted, shamelessly running his finger over the mounds before him. Vegeta gritted his teeth further, he was certain one of his molars was about to crack, but right now that was the least of his worries.

"What's wrong Saiyan? Can't move? Well, that's too bad, I guess I'll take your lack of resistance as consent."

"Frieza!" Vegeta growled, his voice barely audible as he summoned all his energy in an attempt to break free from this dangerous hold.

Vegeta's stomach clenched as Frieza's finger trailed across his cheek before finally stalling at his cleft. Nausea rose from its constraints before violating his esophagus.

No.

He couldn't allow this to happen. He couldn't show Frieza just how much he was getting to him. No. He would never allow Frieza that level of satisfaction. He grimaced as the finger slid down between his cheeks. He knew now it wouldn't be long until it reached its target.

His entrance.

His body shook violently, as though of its own volition as he attempted to subdue it.

"What's wrong Vegeta? Are you feeling cold? Or is it perhaps something else that you are feeling?" Frieza threw himself closer, the act deliberate as his lips danced threateningly close to Vegeta's earlobe.

"Fear perhaps?" Frieza chuckled, his voice maniacal as it transcended throughout the plains of Namek.

"Of course not you fool!" The Saiyan bit back, forgetting for the moment his current predicament.

"And just who are you calling a fool?!" Frieza gritted his teeth as he forced his index finger over Vegeta's entrance before stalling. The Saiyan froze, his eyes widening as his enemy's finger prowled his entrance, like a lion eyeing up its prey.

"I do hope your not referring to me now." Frieza taunted, the words dripping from his lips like bile. Vegeta gritted his teeth, refusing to give his enemy the satisfaction of an answer. Frieza chuckled, pressing his finger heavily against the man's opening before pulling back, only to repeat the act in a taunting fashion.

"Argh! Leave him alone!" Gohan yelled helplessly, his voice nearly breaking as he watched Vegeta's body dangle naked and helpless from within Frieza's grasp.

"Oh, what's that? Did I hear a mouse squeaking?"

"Stop what you're doing! You sick bastard!" Krillin added fuel to fire that was now liable to turn into a blaze.

"Ptch." Frieza fobbed his audience off with a mere wave, as though they were nothing. He refused to let their calls prevent him from an activity he thoroughly enjoyed.

"I've decided I don't much like getting my hands dirty." Frieza smirked before sliding his finger from between the Saiyan's sweat soaked crevasse.

Vegeta gasped, he couldn't believe his luck as he felt Frieza pull away from his body. The monster's tail tightened around his neck, gathering the Saiyan further into the air before violently tossing his limp body towards the dirt beneath him. Vegeta knew he would need to move fast as he felt his face collide with a mixture of dry clay and grass. His body refused to respond with its usual agility as he struggled to draw his knees to his chest. He needed to get up, and fast. His current position only left him even more exposed as his backside became Frieza's predominant view.

He had to get up.

He pushed his forearms against the dry dirt, his efforts vaguely successful as he found himself on all fours. His heart pounded in his chest, he had to at least turn around, have his ass against the ground instead of in the air, as though awaiting Frieza's touch. He was too slow and he knew it. The saiyan tilted his head slightly, prying through the corner of his eyes as though doing so would prevent the ensuing actions from taking place. He watched helplessly as Frieza rose his hand out in front of his body, collecting within his palm a ball of yellow energy. Vegeta gasped, making no attempt to disguise the fearful noise as it escaped his throat. He knew what this meant. His body would soon be consumed by even more paralysis, unable to move even a mere inch. He flinched as the ball of energy encompassed his body, restricting his movements further.

"Now now Vegeta, what's that face for? And here I was thinking you could be a bit of fun. Not so tough now, are you."

Vegeta gritted his teeth as his body froze, bound by Frieza's attack as his opening was laid bare before the tyrant. The vile energy coursed through his body, as though it were a high voltage electrical current.

"Oh, isn't this a lovely welcome, I had no idea you wanted me this badly, you Saiyan dog." Frieza chuckled maniacally, his violent laughter tore across the decimated plains and canyons of the green planet.

"Fuck off Frieza!" Vegeta barked, realizing he would soon be dead no matter which course of action he took.

"Oh, that's not very nice now its it? It might be time I taught this monkey some manners."

The tip of Frieza's tail brushed over the Saiyan's buttocks, dancing almost teasingly around his opening before stalling. Vegeta sunk his fingers into the hard dirt, as if doing so would distract his mind from the violation he was guaranteed to endure. He clenched his teeth as Frieza pressed the tip to Vegeta's tight ring, tapping against its instinctive resistance before releasing a violent chuckle from his lips. He forced his tail into the Saiyan's body, taking great amusement as the man's body instinctively flinched at the violation. The man's tightness was undeniable as Frieza plunged further into his depths.

Vegeta felt tears sting at his eyes as Frieza forced his tail in further without hesitation. The Saiyan feared the monster wouldn't stop until it was so far inside his body that it would tear apart his internal organs, ultimately costing him his life.

No. Surely not?

Then again, this was Frieza. Coming up with creative ways to kill people had always been his favourite hobby.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!"

Vegeta didn't need to reach far into his memories to decipher the voice. It was Kakarot's son again. He had momentarily forgotten about his audience, his current predicament must be bad if he had allowed that detail to slip from his mind.

"Shut up you wretched child! I thought I had dealt with you!" Frieza halted his advances as he stepped back from behind Vegeta's body, granting the Saiyan a moment's reprieve. He summoned all his remaining strength before clawing at the ground beneath him, drawing himself away from his enemy as he felt the tail slowly expel from his body.

He needed to get away.

He needed to get the rest of it out of his anus, he had to have his body to himself once again.

"Yeah! Let him go you monster!" Krillin spat before instinctively stepping closer to Frieza, who imprisoned his dubious ally in that terribly compromising position.

Vegeta's mouth hung open as he made no attempt to hide his dismay. What were those three thinking? Why on Namek would they seem to care about him? Kakarot's friends wouldn't have any reason to and would most likely prefer it if he was dead. Vegeta sunk his teeth into his lip as the gravity of what he had gotten himself into dawned on him.

How could he have been so stupid? He was on his own, yet strangely, in that moment he didn't feel alone.

Perhaps Kakarot would appear in the nick of time and dare to take on Frieza in order to save him?

No.

Why would he stop an enemy from killing someone who was effectively an enemy also. Perhaps he should just accept his fate?

No.

That was certainly not an option. Frieza was, is and always will be his sworn enemy. Not to mention, killing people was far more entertaining to the tyrant than letting them live. Vegeta clenched his fists at the thought, triggering along with it a myriad of memories he would much rather expel from his mind forever.

No.

He had his pride as a Saiyan, not to mention a prince. He wouldn't allow such filth as Frieza to do as he pleased.

Vegeta clutched at the dirt once more as he persisted in his quest to free himself from Frieza's penetrating tail.

"And just where do you think your going?"

Vegeta didn't need to look to know the monster was speaking solely to him. He instinctively closed his eyes, not wishing for Frieza to witness the defeat as it began pooling within them.

"I don't think so Vegeta." Frieza chuckled before forcing his tail to explore the further depths of Vegeta's body. The small Saiyan could hardly take it anymore, it felt as though his body was being torn in half as Frieza continued his intimate assault. Vegeta clenched his teeth as he struggled to hold back the scream that was tearing at his throat.

No.

He wouldn't allow Frieza such satisfaction.

Goku sunk his sharp fingernails into the skin of his thighs, though he hardly noticed as blood began to seep from the fresh tear. His concentration was elsewhere entirely. Nausea spluttered against the walls of his stomach and throat as he felt Vegeta's pain. He had to help his fellow Saiyan. There was something about the smaller man that he couldn't ignore, something that no one else around him seemed to realise. He knew under all that ego and untamed aggression that Vegeta possessed a heart. He did care, though no one would ever hear the words spill from his lips of course.

He had to get out of this capsule, he knew if he didn't that vegeta would die for sure. There was no way Frieza would spare his life now and he would make sure the Saiyan Prince paid dearly for his defiance.

Goku ran his tongue over his lips, the overarching scent of blood tainted his taste buds. He glanced down, only just now noticing the blood as it seeped from his thigh before dispersing into the fluid surrounding his body. Goku clenched his fists, it was now or never. He cupped his hands as he drew them closer towards his body. He closed his eyes, focusing as his energy pooled within them. He forced his hands out in front of his body, releasing a ball of yellow energy at the glass encapsulating his body. It tore a hole, as though effortlessly through the front of the pod.

This was it.

Goku tore the oxygen mask from his face as the liquid gushed from the opening in the pod. The Saiyan waited until the liquid drained down to his waist before clambering though the precarious opening.

"You shouldn't see this." Krillin shook his head instinctively before raising his arm. He slid his sweaty hand over his young companions eyes. He needed to protect Goku's son from the horror unfolding before their eyes. He didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him earlier that this was not something a young boy should witness.

"But Krillin!" Gohan pulled back, as though feeling defenseless without his sight. Or perhaps it was fear for his fellow Saiyan's survival.

"No Gohan. It's too terrible." Krillin stammered as he forced his hand out, attempting to obscure the boy's vision once more.

"No Krillin!" Gohan growled lowly before tearing himself away from his friends hold. Krillin stumbled backwards, losing his footing as he was taken aback by his young friends strength.

"I have to help him!"

"But Gohan, you'll only make yourself a target!" Krillin's heart pounded in his chest as he swiftly reached for his young friend.

"I can't just stand here Krillin!" Gohan pressed his feet into the dry dirt beneath him before forcing himself into the air.

"Gohan! Wait!"

"What's wrong Vegeta? You don't seem to be enjoying this." Frieza taunted as he reached down for the Saiyan's head. He intertwined his fingers through Vegeta's hair before deciding to grab a clump in his fist. He wasted no time before yanking the small man's head back. Vegeta's lips released the agonized groan they had been holding back. The Saiyan closed his eyes as shame drained into his heart, filling his soul until he was about to drown in it.

He wished now that Frieza would have the mercy to just kill him.

No.

He wouldn't grant him such a reprieve. The sick monster was having too much fun after all.

"Who would possibly enjoy that Frieza!" Gohan yelled, not bothering to attempt a sneak attack as he made a b line for the monster's head.

Frieza smirked as he raised his hand to effortlessly block the boy's attack.

"Damn you Frieza!"

"I didn't know you cared this much about a Saiyan dog like Vegeta." Frieza chuckled as he grasped the boy's ankle, holding him at a distance to prevent further attack.

"Oh course I care! How could I not!" The small boy instinctively kicked back against the monster's grasp.

Vegeta's eyes sprang open at Gohan's words. Surely he didn't really mean them?

"Now let him go!" Gohan demanded, spitting the words from his lips as he prepared for another attack.

"Gohan!" Krillin cried out to his friend as he pushed himself up off the ground. He had to get to him, and fast! There's no telling what Frieza would do to him now that he held him within his grasp.

"Krillin! Wait up!" Piccolo yelled, his feet parting with the ground as he pursued his friends.

Goku skated across the green, Namekian sky as he hurried towards Frieza's enormous energy level. He had to get to Vegeta and fast. He could tell from the Saiyan's fading energy levels that he was close to the end. He didn't want to see the man die in such a way. No one deserves that fate. After all, Vegeta had saved his son's life, something he would forever be in his dept for.

Goku channelled more of his energy as his speed began to increase further still. The Saiyan knew he was getting close as he felt a sinister energy grow stronger, it's menacing current danced across skin, threatening to penetrate him like a jolt of electricity. The sensation sent an involuntary shiver up Goku's spine as he forced his way through the negative energy.

There.

Goku hovered above the truly disturbing scene playing out before his eyes. Vegeta was getting raped by who he assumed to be Frieza. How truly horrible.

"What do you think you're doing Frieza!" It wasn't a statement as Goku began to descend toward the monster.

Vegeta clenched his teeth along with his fists as the familiar voice rang out in his ears. He didn't need to look around to know who it was. Not that he wanted to look anyway. Frieza's tail was pressing up against his spleen, the immense pressure only seemed to grow as the monster forced his way in further.

Goku's shimmering body reflected off of the green Namekian lake, only amplifying the man's power even more.

"You leave him alone. You hear me?"

"And why would I do that I wonder?" Frieza smirked, barely bothering to turn around as he made a point of driving his tail in further still.

Vegeta cried out in agony, his floodgates opening as his internal organ's started to relent from the huge pressure they were under.

"Kakarot." Vegeta mumbled, his words barely above a whisper as he clutched at the dirt beneath his fingers. The fire had faded from his eyes, leaving in its wake only ashen remains. The sight was enough to make Goku feel sick to his stomach. How could anyone treat anyone like this?

Goku gritted his teeth as he stared coldly towards his most sadistic enemy yet.

"I said let him go." Goku stated coldly, his calm voice alluding to the storm within.

"And I said no."

The Saiyan clenched his fist as a strange energy teased his body. Dancing in and out of his own energy with a rhythm entirely its own.

"Very well then."

His hair flickered for a moment, Gohan wasn't sure he had truly witnessed it until the flickering's became more intense. Goku's hair was changing from black to blonde before becoming solidly one.

Frieza's eyes widened as his form froze. For a moment forgetting about the Saiyan at his feet. His interest dissipated as he stepped toward his newest threat.

"Distructo disk." Krillin whispered, thrusting his arm out in front of his chest before releasing his circle of light towards Frieza's tail. He winced, praying he got the angle right, the whole attack would be pointless if it ended up hitting Vegeta instead of it's target. Krillin's arms remained extended before his body, as though the reality of his actions had yet to dawn on him.

Frieza failed to sense the attack as it danced behind him, veering straight towards his favourite extremity.

"Hahahaha! You really think you can stop me? You Saiyan monkey! Your all fools!" Frieza barked as his maniacal laughter drowned the air around the fighters.

"Good riddence to all of-" Frieza's sentence was cut short, his eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain tear through his body.

"What in the world-" The monster began to mumble as his eyes searched behind him, only to discover that his meaty tail was no longer attached to his body. The extremity lay against the Nemekian ground, blood seeping from the severed opening as it mixed with the dirt beneath it.

Vegeta couldn't deny the relief that seized control of his body. The pressure of having the large object pounded into his body had been mysteriously alleviated, but by what? The small Saiyan scanned the impromptu battlefield. His eyes ran over the short bald man, his hands were thrust out before his body, the essence of sheer terror lingered on his features, as though he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Could it really have been him?

"What have you done to my tail?!" Frieza barked as he turned to face the potential culprit. His eyes fell upon Krillin, whose his arms remained extended out from his chest.

"How dare you!" Frieza charged straight for the short bald man

"Don't you even think about it!" Goku appeared instantly between his best friend and the raging tyrant.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me? You I suppose?" Frieza chuckled, raising his index finger before releasing a red laser from it's tip. Goku raised his hand before flicking away the attack with ease.

Frieza's eyes widened, as though not expecting the new man before him to be an actual threat.

"Get lost Frieza! Before you lose more than just your tail."

"Oh, is that right. See, I don't intend to be the one losing anything." Frieza mocked as he refused to back down.

Vegeta listened to the exchange of words, though felt helpless to even raise his head to witness the fight he knew would ensue. Frieza would never back down and neither would Kakarot.

He made no effort to move as he felt someone hover over him, as long as it wasn't Frieza he didn't care.

"A-are you okay?" Gohan stuttered, as if afraid to get too close to the limp and injured man. He still wasn't sure if Vegeta was their ally or only using them for his own gain. He suspected the later as he slowly crouched down beside the wounded Saiyan.

"Ugh." Vegeta grunted before turning his head away from Kakarot's son. This day couldn't have gone any worse and to top it off, he was now laying in this exposed state in front of everyone and felt powerless to do anything about it. Perhaps it would have been better if Frieza had just killed him. Only he knew Frieza well enough to know the tyrant preferred torture if he felt in the mood and could spare the time.

"Fool! You really think you can defeat me?!" Frieza spat, summoning the attention of all those in the vicinity.

"Beat you? Your going to wish that's all I did to you."


End file.
